


薛定谔的猫(上)

by Pomeloberry



Category: R1SE (Band), 创造营2019
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 14:32:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19855168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pomeloberry/pseuds/Pomeloberry





	薛定谔的猫(上)

> **闭上眼睛，我不知道的梦里是谁。**

/01

原以为你是我命中注定的人，没有人比你更重要。

七月。

何洛洛趴在桌子上，脑海里想着的是他的邻居哥哥。

他嘴里呢喃着他的名字，夏之光。

夏之光拿着书走进教室：“洛洛怎么还在教室？”

何洛洛听见之后有些脸红的抬起头：“光光哥哥…”

“在学校要叫夏老师的噢，洛洛。”夏之光笑着看着何洛洛。

何洛洛耳朵红红地的看着夏之光：“那老师也不应该叫我洛洛才对。”

“啊，是啊，何洛洛同学。”夏之光笑着摸了摸何洛洛的头，“果然还是有些不习惯呢，毕竟我一直看着洛洛长大呢。”

另一个声音从门口传来，“夏老师。”

夏之光有些惊慌的转头看去：“啊，周老师？”

周震南注意到何洛洛正在望着他：“哎？何洛洛同学也在呢。”

何洛洛静静望着周震南，刚才因为害羞脸上的粉色也慢慢回到平常的颜色：“周老师好。”

夏之光走到周震南面前：“周老师是有什么事情吗？”

周震南反应过来，把手上的资料递给他：“对了，这是你忘在办公室里的文件吧，这个给你。”

何洛洛注意到夏之光耳朵红红，他转身拿起书包出了教室。

低着头出了教室，也没注意到前面，就撞到了一个人：“唔…”，他捂着有些撞疼的额头，抬眼看去是焉栩嘉：“你也在啊…”

焉栩嘉看了一眼旁边的教室，夏之光和周震南的谈笑声在安静的走廊里传出。他审视着低头不知道在想什么的何洛洛：“什么啊，我还以为你在哭呢。”

何洛洛抬头看着焉栩嘉：“笨蛋。”

**/**

**得不到回报的爱。苦涩的爱。单恋。**

**这样的感情真的美好吗？**

**但何洛洛却不这样认为。**

焉栩嘉拉着何洛洛到了天台，他抬手摸着何洛洛的头发，拉过他的腰，头抵住何洛洛的额头，低头凝视着何洛洛微红的脸颊，歪过头亲上了何洛洛的唇。

阳光照在他们身上，夏天的蝉鸣声也在耳边划过。

何洛洛伸手抱过焉栩嘉，他被亲的有些喘不过气。在他们分开的时候，嘴边还拉出了没含住的唾液。

**/**

**他们在谈恋爱，但是他把焉栩嘉当成了夏之光，焉栩嘉把他当成了周震南。**

**我们都有各自无法替代的恋人。**

/02

四月。

何洛洛站在窗边不知道想着什么，直到夏之光的声音传来：“各位同学，回到座位上。”

何洛洛是知道夏之光今天来学校报道的，他刚大学毕业，要在他们学校当数学老师，但何洛洛是没有想到，夏之光竟然会是他们班的班主任。

他看着讲台上带着金丝眼镜的夏之光，心里想着，真好，这样每天都可以在学校里见面了。

下课铃声响起，他有些激动的抱着收来的表格，站在办公室门前深呼吸一口气，打开门：“光…夏老师！”

差点又叫成光光哥哥了。

打开门他就看着夏之光站在周震南旁边，两个人不知道在聊着些什么，周震南笑的很开心的样子。

周震南注意到何洛洛站在门口：“夏老师，有学生找你。”

夏之光转身看到何洛洛，走过去接过那沓纸：“把表格送来了啊，谢谢你。”

**/**

**何洛洛一直都只看着光光哥哥，所以比他更早注意到了，夏之光脸上露出了他以前从来没有见过的表情。**

晚上的时候，夏之光到了何洛洛家里吃饭。

夏之光吃着何妈妈做的菜，嘴上说到：“洛洛真的是长大了呢，今天当上了语文科代表。”

他妈妈有些不信的看了夏之光一眼：“是吗？我看他是因为今天之光来了，所以才变得乖巧了呢，平时也没见过他会准时下来吃饭。”

何洛洛有些脸红的看着他妈妈：“妈…我明明都很准时好吗…“

他妈妈笑着看着他：“好好好，我不说了。”

何洛洛妈妈很开心的给夏之光夹菜，夏之光也笑着说：“谢谢阿姨，你做的菜很好吃。”

何洛洛嘴里低喃了一句，当然了。

何妈妈开心的笑着说：“谢谢夸奖，但今天洛洛也有帮忙呢，真是难得。”

夏之光有些惊讶的看着何洛洛：“是嘛？没想到洛洛也会做饭，但是真的挺好吃的。”

何洛洛快要把头埋在了碗里：“妈…别说了啦，光光哥哥，你快吃吧。”

他心里想着自己真的是无药可救了，竟然被这一点点点小事感到救赎。

/03

在学校的时候，何洛洛因为熬夜有些没睡醒，走着路就撞到了人，周震南看见他摔倒之后赶紧说：“洛洛同学，没事吧？”

何洛洛抬眼看着周震南，明明上扬的眼睛看起来很凶，却在周震南的脸上是格外的可爱，脸很小也很白。

焉栩嘉蹲下来帮周震南捡好乐谱递给他：“老师，你的。”

周震南看向焉栩嘉：“啊，谢谢嘉嘉，”

焉栩嘉低声笑了一下：“这是学校噢，周老师。”

周震南有些惊慌的握紧乐谱：“啊对，我又忘记了呢，焉栩嘉同学。”

何洛洛看着焉栩嘉的背影，心里想着他怎么回事，难道他也是周震南的粉丝吗？

待他看到了焉栩嘉的眼睛以后，何洛洛才有些反应过来，他看懂了焉栩嘉的眼神。

他叫住了焉栩嘉，两个在站在楼道旁凝望着并肩走着的夏之光和周震南。

“你知道他喜欢谁吗？”

焉栩嘉的声音有些低沉：“我知道。”

他看了一眼一旁的何洛洛：“周震南是我初中时候的钢琴老师，我没想到他会成为我高中的老师。“

焉栩嘉看着何洛洛发呆的样子：“喂，你在听吗？”

何洛洛只是叹了口气：“哎，光光哥哥为什么会喜欢上他啊。”

**/**

**他们是如此地执着，并且越用情越深，心里就越孤独。**

/04

六月。

在不知不觉中，何洛洛和焉栩嘉待在一起的时间越来越多了。

“我一点也不想待在学校。”何洛洛躺在焉栩嘉的床上，看着窗外下着的雨说。

焉栩嘉拿着手柄玩游戏，回头瞟了他一眼：“你在说的是夏老师吗？你是要放弃了吗？”

何洛洛坐了起来：“绝对不会放弃，但是。”

“但是？”

他下来床向在地上对着电视机前玩游戏的焉栩嘉走过去，从背后抱住了焉栩嘉，焉栩嘉被吓到的顿住了，手里也停下了的动作，直到游戏里传出GAME OVER的声音。

他回头看了何洛洛一眼：“寂寞吗？”

何洛洛看着他的发丝：”嘉嘉你不会感到寂寞吗？”

他牵起了何洛洛的手。

何洛洛后来想，大概那个时候他们想到了同一件事情。

焉栩嘉把他拉到床上，凝视着他身下的何洛洛：“把我想象成你的光光哥哥吧。”

然后就低头亲吻着他的耳垂。

何洛洛看着天花板，对啊，焉栩嘉对他本来就没有喜欢之类的感情。他无论是把焉栩嘉当成焉栩嘉，又或者是把他当成其他人，都是无所谓的吧。

他有些抓紧了床单，因为他也是替身啊。

在焉栩嘉想亲他的时候，他微微别过了头，脸有些红的小声说：“好痒。”

焉栩嘉低声说了一句：“你是真的想做吗？”

何洛洛转头看着焉栩嘉墨黑色的眼睛：“是你想做才对吧，”顿了一下继续说：“本来就和长得一点也不像。”

焉栩嘉摸了摸何洛洛的头发：“你太任性了，我长得还是很帅的。”

他在何洛洛的耳边轻声说：“把你的眼睛闭上吧。”

何洛洛闭上了眼睛。

没错，既然要做就做到底吧。

脑海里想像着以前和夏之光在一起的时候，当焉栩嘉的手摸过他的额头的时，何洛洛心里想着，糟糕，一旦把焉栩嘉想象成夏之光的时候，他的指尖变得冰冷，意识也开始模糊，只是胸口的心跳声有点吵。

焉栩嘉低头在他额头上亲吻一下，何洛洛脑海里想象着夏之光。

难道因为，他一直都想被夏之光怎么对待吗？

焉栩嘉低头看了一下何洛洛的唇，俯下身亲了一下何洛洛。

何洛洛微微睁开了眼睛，看着他身上的焉栩嘉，脸很红：“接吻是第一次。”

焉栩嘉有些惊讶的看着他：“真的吗？”

何洛洛有些神智不清，嘴里呢喃着很舒服，他握住了焉栩嘉的手，小声的对他说：“再来一次吧。”

焉栩嘉便低头轻轻吻了一下，再吻一次的时候，他拿舌头撬开了何洛洛的嘴，何洛洛有些惊到的睁开了眼睛，他抓紧了焉栩嘉的手。他看见闭着眼的焉栩嘉。何洛洛内心的角落有些紧张，他到底有没有很好的做好替身呢？

当焉栩嘉的手摸过他的腰的时候，他有些害怕的流下了眼泪，心里安慰自己，没事，这是光光哥哥的手，现在做着的事，是他心里一直想做的，却也是夏之光从来都不可能对他做的。

焉栩嘉的手一颗一颗的揭开他衣服的纽扣，当冰冷的双手触碰到他有些温热的皮肤的时候，何洛洛捂住了自己的嘴巴。

因为转过身的原因，他看不到焉栩嘉的脸，也听不见声音。

他也要忍住不发出声音，他觉得焉栩嘉应该也不想被认为是在和何洛洛做吧，不能让他意识到。集中精神，尽可能的多回忆一下和夏之光在一起的时候。

焉栩嘉把他的脸转过来吻着他。

何洛洛闭着眼睛想着，太好了，这样就看不见脸了，他也就可以能理所当然的把焉栩嘉当成了夏之光。

电话的震动声从何洛洛的书包里传来，他轻轻推开了身上的焉栩嘉，说了声抱歉，拿过手机看了一下。

焉栩嘉看着他的眼睛问他：“不做了吗？”他看向别的地方，顿了一下继续说：“没什么，反正今天是不会继续了。不过今天以后，这种事情，不做了吗？”

/05

再一次回到七月。

何洛洛回想起那天焉栩嘉的问题，他当时并没有对焉栩嘉的话作出回答，他不能放弃，不是不能放弃焉栩嘉，而是因为他通过焉栩嘉看到的夏之光。

所以他又一次去了焉栩嘉的家。

焉栩嘉打开门看见他的时候，有些惊讶的对他说：“我以为你不会再来了。”

他凝视着坐在他对面的何洛洛对他说：“当我们在交往好了，这样的话需要的时候可以找到依靠，彼此都是。”

何洛洛有些不相信的低头看着的手，开玩笑道：“那你有没有可能会喜欢上我呢？”

焉栩嘉举起三只手指：“不会，我可以发誓，你完全不是我喜欢的类型。”

何洛洛低声笑了一下：“我也是。”

他们订下了一个契约，约定双方都不会喜欢对方，当其中一方和喜欢的人恋情成功以后关系就会结束。

也就是说，除了这颗真心以外，其他都是你的。

“这样其实我们的关系是性伴侣吗？”何洛洛躺在焉栩嘉的腿上，抬头问他。

“不，我们不是没有做吗？大概以后也不会吧。”焉栩嘉俯视着他，

既然一个感到寂寞，互相依靠又有何不可呢。

会给证明你看的，クズの本懐。

/06

在他们放学回家的时候，小他们一年的学妹拦住了他们，拉过了焉栩嘉。

焉栩嘉有些尴尬的介绍着：“这是和我一起长大的妹妹，顾芷然。”

对着顾芷然介绍着何洛洛：“何洛洛，我的男朋友。”

顾芷然有些不开心的挽过焉栩嘉的手，和他聊着天，把何洛洛当成了空气一样。

何洛洛只是平静的看了她一眼，就走了。

他回头对着焉栩嘉说：“你还不走吗？”

焉栩嘉拉开了顾芷然的手，追上了何洛洛，嘴角有些上扬的看着脸色发沉的何洛洛：“怎么，你是吃醋了？”

“没有，我只是不喜欢在别人不经过我的同意下，抓着我的东西不放罢了。”

何洛洛的声音不大也不小，被后面顾芷然听见了，有些生气的跑掉了。

焉栩嘉低头看着他的眼睛：“其实也不用做到这个地步吧？”

他抬眼看着焉栩嘉：“但是她喜欢嘉嘉吧，所以我才这么说的。”他顿了顿继续说：“如果你一开始干脆甩开她我也就不会这样做了。”

何洛洛望了一眼顾芷然的背影，眼神回到焉栩嘉身上：“而且，你对她也完全没有那种感情吧，说到底你对她只是妹妹一样的体贴而已。”

焉栩嘉低声说了句：“嗯。”

何洛洛有些讽刺的对着他说：“你不就沉浸这样的优越感当中吗？”

焉栩嘉看着有些带刺的何洛洛，低头笑了一下：“怎么？你今天吃火药了？”

“那你对我的是独有欲吗？还是嫉妒？”他俯下身在何洛洛耳边说着。

何洛洛推开了焉栩嘉：“别会错意了，只是所有欲而已。”

焉栩嘉笑着捧过他的脸，低头亲他。

真的只是仅此而已吗？谁又知道呢？

/07

何洛洛帮着夏之光一起拿着作业本。

“为什么来找我了？”何洛洛看着旁边的夏之光问道。

夏之光耳朵有些红的低着头：“除了你以外，别人我不太拉得下脸来求。”

何洛洛嘴角有些开心得上扬，心里是甜甜的，原来在夏之光眼里他是特殊那一个吗？

“我们要把这个放到哪里？”何洛洛捧着作业本问着。

夏之光看着不远的房间：“语文办公室，应该就在前面了。”

把作业本放到了空无一人的办公室的时候，何洛洛有些紧张，那么久在学校里面，他终于和夏之光有一个独处的时间了，他想拉过夏之光的衣袖。

他还没伸出手，就听见隔壁音乐室的钢琴声传来。

听着那首梦中的婚礼，他抬眼看着夏之光的表情，是周震南在弹吧。

夏之光笑着感叹道：“弹的真好啊。”

焉栩嘉看着何洛洛有些生闷气的吃着雪糕，嘴里嘀咕着弹个钢琴而已，有什么好的，他还会萨克斯呢。

他大口的咬掉一口雪糕，却是被冰到龇牙咧嘴的。

焉栩嘉伸手抹掉他嘴角的雪糕：“那就没想过放弃吗？你看不是还有更帅更年轻的人吗？”

随后补上一句：“我没有指我自己。”

何洛洛有些生气的看着他：“光光哥哥也很帅的！”

“好好好，他帅。”

看着意志突然消沉下来的何洛洛，焉栩嘉也没有再去取笑他。

何洛洛有些沙哑的说着：“其实嘉嘉也知道不是吗？不是放弃不放弃的问题，而是一旦喜欢上了，就非他不可了啊。”

焉栩嘉注视着窗外的人流：“我懂的。”

何洛洛抬眼看着对面的焉栩嘉，他说他也知道为什么会喜欢上周震南。

“与其说没遇上他真好，又或者说…”他伸手摸了摸何洛洛的头，安慰得像顺毛一样。

“是遇上了却更加不幸吧。”

/08

当赵让拉着翟潇闻到何洛洛面前的时候，他还被吓了一跳。

“啊？音乐社？我吗？”何洛洛放下了手中的书，看着面前的两个人。

何洛洛坐在焉栩嘉旁边，和他说了这件事情。

焉栩嘉倒是笑着说：“这样不是挺好的吗，去试试吧。”

可何洛洛还有些犹豫的看着焉栩嘉。

“你不是会吹萨克斯吗，而且你经常不说话，开学之后的朋友也很少吧？”焉栩嘉看了他一眼。

何洛洛握紧了自己的手：“我有朋友的。”

焉栩嘉只是笑着说：“是吗？比如说…”

“好吧…没有特别熟的那种。”他有些羞耻的低下头。

焉栩嘉靠近他的脸：“所以说，洛洛应该去才对，而且社团这些在大学里挺加分的。”

何洛洛有些慌张的看着突然靠近的焉栩嘉，心里有些紧张的想焉栩嘉是不是要亲他。

结果焉栩嘉只是伸手在他额头上弹了一下，笑着说：“加油，别紧张。”

何洛洛摸了摸自己的额头，怎么觉得心情有些怪怪的，看着在旁边喝水的焉栩嘉。

感觉，有点像男朋友一样。

/09

焉栩嘉想着周震南入睡的，梦里他躺在他的身下，脸红红的，眼睛也含着泪水的叫着他嘉嘉。

他遍醒过来了，打开被子发现他硬了。

注意到他房间里有一个人，他有些慌张的看过去：“洛洛？你怎么在这里，你怎么进来的？”

何洛洛看着，指了指门外：“我按了门铃，看见门没锁就进来了。”

他走到桌子旁放下刚买的饮料。

“这样吗，可能是我刚睡午觉没听见。”他有些心虚的改上被子，又躺下来了。

何洛洛打开被子就躺在焉栩嘉旁边。

焉栩嘉有些慌张的躲开，感觉到何洛洛的发丝在耳边：“很热不是吗？”

何洛洛看着墙上的空调：“这个房间的空调效果不是很好吗？”他就靠在了焉栩嘉的肩膀上眯着眼睛想睡觉。

焉栩嘉看着他身旁的何洛洛，低喃了一句，来的真不是时候。

何洛洛好像感觉到了什么睁开了眼睛，抬头看下焉栩嘉：“嘉嘉，怎么…”

焉栩嘉有些慌张的转身抱住了何洛洛，何洛洛被闷在了他怀里，有些透不过气。他只好往下推开身子，结果低头看到了焉栩嘉的裤子。他小声的说了一句：“嘉嘉，它立起来了。”

焉栩嘉看着何洛洛眼角带着些得意，他不服输的皱着眉，拉过何洛洛的手说：“帮我。”

何洛洛这下眼底的得意变成了慌张，焉栩嘉倒是看着他的样子笑了一下，刚刚还像一只偷腥的狐狸，现在就变成了被欺负的兔子。

他拉过他的手，隔着布料就上下套弄着。

何洛洛的脸很红，焉栩嘉靠在他的肩膀上有些微微喘气，他看着焉栩嘉的耳朵红着，觉得他很可爱，没忍住向前轻轻咬了他一下。

看着焉栩嘉有些深邃的眼睛，着魔一样的低下头，吻着他的唇。

焉栩嘉反客为主的含住了何洛洛的下唇瓣，温柔的吮吸着，舌尖勾住了他的舌头，尽情的添弄。

一来二去何洛洛也硬了。

焉栩嘉伸手捞过何洛洛的腰，往下摸住了他的性器。

先是隔着裤子来回搓弄，最后拽下了他裤子上的拉链，也把自己的裤子脱了下来。何洛洛的手便触感到热乎乎的，第一次不是自己的，而是别人的。

焉栩嘉一边咬着何洛洛的喉结，一边抚弄着他的欲望，把何洛洛搞的喘着气和他撒娇说：“不…不要了。”

他低头笑了一声，更是往下摸到了他的囊袋，轻轻一捏，何洛洛更是呻吟出来，他有些顾不上焉栩嘉了。

他不自觉的挺挺身，两个人的欲望便碰到了一起，焉栩嘉拉着他的手，把两根握在了一起，上下套弄着。

何洛洛的眼睛带着水汽的看着焉栩嘉：“太…唔…太过了…嘉嘉….”

焉栩嘉低头吻住了何洛洛，手里更是拉着何洛洛的手加快速度的抚弄。何洛洛的手很软也很小，他脑海里闪过一会白光，就射出来了，

何洛洛也射出来，看着焉栩嘉衣服上的白色液体，和自己身上黏糊的触感，他抬头看了焉栩嘉一眼。

是橘子打翻了汽水，还是汽水混入了橘子。

焉栩嘉看着何洛洛的脸还有些潮红，他轻咳了一下：“我去给你拿件衣服。”

何洛洛穿着比他大一号的内裤和衣服有些不合适，他看着头发有些乱的焉栩嘉。

很难才在衣柜里找出来了一件小一点的衣服，他看着穿着他衣服，变小一号的人，眼里也是自己没有发现的笑意：“走吧，请你吃饭。”

/10

他们走到了附近的餐厅，焉栩嘉看着对面吃着面的何洛洛：“衣服我洗好了给你。”

何洛洛的脸顿时有一些红：“我很喜欢那件衣服的，你洗好之后给我。”

焉栩嘉低笑着说：“知道啦。”

“去那边坐吧。”

“好啊。”

何洛洛抬头看见来人，棕黑色的瞳孔收缩着，来人也注意到了何洛洛。焉栩嘉也注意到了他的神情，转头看过去。

是周震南，和一个陌生男人的站在一起。

周震南也没有想到会在这里遇见他们，有些尴尬的打着招呼：“嘉嘉，洛洛同学，好巧啊你们也在。”

何洛洛看着周震南，怎么回事，大晚上的周震南怎么和别的男人一起，而且看起来很亲密，岁数比周震南要年长。

焉栩嘉看着周震南旁边的人，比周震南要高很多，眼睛是狗狗眼，头发是锡纸烫，一脸没睡着的样子。

张颜齐看了一眼周震南问他：“他们是？”

周震南有些慌张的抬头看他：“我学校里的学生。”

“之前没听你说过。”

周震南拉过张颜齐的手：“我们先找位置坐下吧。”

张颜齐搂过了周震南的腰，有些撒娇的意味在他耳边说：“不要。”

周震南看着何洛洛的眼神，他有些尴尬的推了一下张颜齐，拉着他走到旁边的空位。

经过何洛洛和焉栩嘉的时候，对他们有些抱歉的微笑，手指伸在唇边说：“抱歉，那个，请你们帮我保密，我也不会说出去的。”

何洛洛看了一眼对面脸色深沉的焉栩嘉，他叹了口气，小声问了一句：“你还好吗。”

“没事。”

/11

第二天何洛洛在窗边俯看着楼下一起走的周震南和夏之光。

他嘴里小声的说：“之前就觉得他有些奇怪。”

焉栩嘉走了过来，也看见了下面的夏之光和周震南：“什么奇怪？其实昨天那个男人，我也认识，是周老师的琴行朋友。他可能不记得我，但之前有遇见过，周老师还介绍过呢。”

“什么？”何洛洛有些不相信的睁大眼睛。

“什么什么，就是这样，都是朋友一起吃个晚饭而已吧。”

何洛洛深深的看了一眼焉栩嘉，只是皱了皱眉走开了。

**/**

**爱情很盲目。**

何洛洛皱着眉头想，为什么他和焉栩嘉的心意就不能相通呢？

他想起了那天焉栩嘉靠在他肩膀上低声呢喃的是：南南。

也是，他们只是浅层的接触罢了，彼此了解了对方一点而已。焉栩嘉喜欢的还是周震南，内心里的也不是他。

但是也不知道为什么，何洛洛的心情如这片天空一样无比晴朗。可能是他其实一直在寻找着某个地方，有人能比他更适合夏之光吗？好让自己有一个放弃的理由。

但是现在他很烦躁，心情无法压抑。

何洛洛看见了前面的周震南，他想原因可能就是：“周老师！”

他看着周震南带着些笑意的眼睛，眼神变得灰黯。

是厌恶吧。

他深呼吸一口气：“昨天和老师在一起的那个男人，是老师的男朋友吗？”

周震南看着何洛洛的表情，眼神还是没变，嘴角却上扬了一下：“只是朋友而已。”

朋友吗？

那昨天对他说着我也会保密的话，是和他一样担心着有些秘密会被夏之光发现吗？或者是说，他已经察觉到了，其实他喜欢着夏之光这件事？那焉栩嘉的好感呢？

周震南向前走了几步：“怎么了吗？”

他还想说什么的时候，上课铃声响了，他转身走进教学楼，回头对何洛洛说：“洛洛同学，放学在音乐教室等我吧。”

在周震南转身的时刻，他好像从他身上闻到了，淡淡的烟草味。他也注意到了，周震南穿着的和昨晚一样的黑色衣服。

**/**

**那一刻，就像是薛定谔的猫。**

**何洛洛并不想打开盒子看，里面临界状态的猫是活着的，还是已经死了。**

TBC.


End file.
